With Music
by rika08
Summary: It's a friday night wnas what's there to do in Manhattan...clubbing? Where's the trouble in a harmless dance? Only the morning light can answer that. D/L
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay sat at her desk and sighed. The case she'd been given was giving her a headache and Danny hadn't made things any better for her. All Lindsay wanted to do was clock out and go home. Spend the rest of the night soaking in scented bubble bath and let the water work the kinks out of her body and mind.

There was a small tap on the door behind Lindsay. She turned in her chair. Stella stood in the opening between the wall and door. She wore a mischievous smile on her face.

"What's up Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, I'm off the clock and you look like you could use a drinking buddy tonight. Whaddya say we go out tonight, just the two of us, and have a little girls' night?" Stella offered.

Lindsay pondered for a moment. Going out _did _sound better than spending the night alone. And it _was _Stella; they couldn't get into much trouble, even if it _was _New York. "I'm in."

Stella smiled. "Excellent. I know this great club and I've got just the thing for you to wear."

"Should I be worried about it?" Lindsay asked.

Stella shook her head. "Not a chance. We'll head out once you clock out."

Lindsay nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you at your car."

"You got it kiddo." Stella smiled again and left the office.

Lindsay smiled and turned back to her computer. The clock read 4:45, that gave her another hour and fifteen minutes left in her shift. Only that much longer until Lindsay could finally wined down for the night and then relax on her day off. Suddenly, getting off sounded better than it had before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked through the halls of the lab. He held test results in his hand, reading them while he walked. His case today was down right boring compared to what he works with the others. But then, he wasn't complaining. With simple cases, he would close them in no time and then enjoy the night.

"Yo Danny."

Danny looked up as Flack intercepted him. "What's goin' on Don?"

"You feel hangin' out tonight? Maybe have a few beers, meet some girls?" Flack offered.

Danny shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Cool. We'll meet up after shifts." Flack said. "And speaking of which, you got a name for me?"

"Sure thing." Danny passed the report to Flack. While Flack was reading, Danny checked his watch. Another hour and he'd be off enjoying the Friday night. If only he could have the next day off, but at least he wasn't working in the morning. He would just have to remember not to do too much drinking or anything else that might make him late tomorrow. But then, it was New York, what kind of trouble could Danny get into?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eh...short chapters, but what are ya gonna do? next chapters better.

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay sat in Stella's car, pulling down the skirt of her dress. Stella had let her borrow a short black halter dress. The skirt wrapped around itself three times and the hem of the dress was a deep red. On the left side of the skirt was a matching red flower pinned to the dress. She pulled down the visor and fixed her hair. She'd managed to pull it into a messy partial pony. Her curls hung loose down and hung against her back.

"Stella, are you sure about this dress?" Lindsay asked.

"Absolutely Linds, you look fantastic." Stella said. She parked the car and climbed out.

Lindsay opened the passenger door and stepped onto the sidewalk. "I just…feel weird wearing something like this. I feel like I'm entering a dancing contest."

Stella smirked. "I hate to tell you this Linds, but that's what it's for. I wore it once for a date. We went dancing."

"How'd the date go?" Lindsay couldn't help but ask.

"Terrible, but the dancing was great." Stella answered.

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh. "At least you got a decent dress out of it."

Stella nodded. "That's what Mac said when he asked."

Lindsay could've pushed on that subject, but she decided to save that for another day. She followed Stella into the club. The blaring music drummed into Lindsay's ears, entrancing her with the indescribable beat and rhythm.

They walked to the bar on the far side of the club and took two empty stools. They ordered their drinks and waited. Lindsay couldn't help but watch the dancers on the floor. Stella noticed the look of excitement and eagerness in Lindsay's eyes. She looked like Christmas had come early for her. It was a rare sight, but it was worth seeing nonetheless.

Stella reached over and touched Lindsay's shoulder. "Go dance Linds; I'll watch your drink."

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks Stell."

Stella nodded. Lindsay hopped off the stool and jogged down to the dance floor. Lindsay let the music flood into her system. She let her body sway with the music, not caring about anything or anyone around her. Lindsay felt a sense of freedom as she was swallowed up within the music.

Time escaped her. Lindsay how no idea how long she'd been dancing, or how many different songs played, but she soon found herself breathless and glistening with sweat. Lindsay weaved her way back through the crowd and rejoined Stella, who was still waiting for her with her untouched drink.

Stella held out the glass. "Here, you definitely could use this."

"Thanks." Lindsay panted as she took the glass. She took a long drink, letting the cool liquid course through her overheated body.

"Lindsay I had no idea you could dance like that." Stella said.

Lindsay sat down on the stool and shrugged. "I can't."

"Not from what myself and the entire club saw. It looked so natural to you, like it was nothing." Stella said.

"It wasn't. I just melted with the music." Lindsay replied.

Stella smiled. "Oh by the way, while you were dancing, I spotted two guys that were worth keeping tabs on."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Where?"

Stella pointed across the bar. Lindsay followed her finger and nearly choked on her drink. Across from them were Flack and Danny. Neither one seemed aware of Stella or her presence in the club. They also appeared very bored.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Lindsay said.

Stella nodded. "It gets better. There's a woman who's been flirting with Danny since I saw them."

Lindsay looked back toward the men, but she didn't see the woman. "Where?"

"Here she comes." Stella said.

Sure enough, a bleach blond woman joined the men. She sat in between Danny and Flack. Her smile made Lindsay cringe; thankfully, she couldn't hear her voice. The blonde seemed enthralled by talking with Danny, smiling sickly, laughing at nothing, it made Lindsay sick.

"I feel sorry for him." Lindsay said taking a drink from her glass.

"So do I." Stella laughed.

"Why isn't Flack helping him?" Lindsay asked.

Stella motioned toward Flack, "Cause he's trying not to laugh."

Lindsay burst into laughter. "That's cruel."

"So, should we help Danny?" Stella asked.

Lindsay looked over at Danny. He looked like he would snap any second. Lindsay finished off her drink and set the glass down with a loud clink. She reached up and pulled her hair down, messing it up even further. Lindsay turned to Stella and smiled. "I have an idea."

Stella's brows rose and she smiled. "Good luck kiddo."

Lindsay smiled and stood from her stood. She followed the stools around the bar toward Flack and Danny. Danny's back was to Lindsay, but Flack saw her coming and stopped laughing. Lindsay smirked and winked. She couldn't hold back her smile as she caught the attention of the blond.

The woman looked up at Lindsay and finally turned her attention from Danny. "What are you staring at?"

Lindsay smiled and refused to answer the woman's question directly. Lindsay grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him from his stool. "Come on cowboy, dance with me."

It was clear Danny had been so preoccupied in ignoring the blond; he hadn't even heard the blond statement or knew that Lindsay was behind him. "Where'd you come from Montana?"

Lindsay pulled Danny onto the dance floor, far from the bar. "So, can't keep the girls off you?"

Danny shook his head. "Twenty minutes, three drinks, and she still hasn't stopped talking yet."

"So conversation isn't what you like in a relationship?" Lindsay asked.

"Only if it isn't about fashion or makeup." Danny replied.

Lindsay nodded. "Point taken. Now dance cowboy. You may be free from the tramp, but I saved your ass and you're not getting off so easily."

Danny shrugged. "Whatever you say, Montana."

The song made a sleek transition. Lindsay felt the rhythm and recognized the song. She smiled as her body began swaying to the music. Enrique Iglesias, Bailamos. Danny must've noticed Lindsay's reaction to the music.

"Favorite song or yours?" he asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "Just a good rhythm."

"So you can dance?" Danny asked.

Lindsay smirked seductively. "You'll just have to find out, won't you?"

The music began building up to the chorus. Lindsay let herself slip into the rhythm. She didn't care what Danny thought of her, it didn't matter. But it did surprise her when Danny took her hands from behind and danced with her.

Lindsay looked over her shoulder smiling. "You think you can keep up?"

Danny leaned his head next to her ear. "Try me." And he spun her out.

Lindsay spun out into the crowd. Her hair whipped around her head, brushing back into her face. It was only a second before Danny spun her back into his arms. Lindsay turned in his arms, facing Danny. Her eyes stayed on him as her body melted into the music.

Danny matched Lindsay step for step. He would spin her out and bring her back into her arms. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and Danny snaked his arms around her waist. Their head were almost thought, Lindsay noticed. She suddenly felt nervous dancing with Danny. That she could miss a beat and lose her place completely.

A slight brush of Danny's hand along her back shook all thoughts of doubt from Lindsay's mind. She looked up into Danny's eyes. He met her gaze. Lindsay smile mischievously and moved with the beat. Danny's signature smirk didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay as the song continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay to the rescue! Could anyone actually see DAnny having trouble with a woman, or was it just me? Of course I could definately see Flack enjoying his situation.

i own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning light peaked through the window of Danny's apartment bedroom. The light descended onto the bed, warming his bare shoulder. Danny inhaled deeply, slowly waking up. He wasn't too enthused to get out of bed just yet.

Suddenly his cell phone began blaring in the quite. Danny's arm flung out to his nightstand and grabbed it. He flipped it open quickly. "Messer?"

"_Danny, sorry to wake you, but I'm going to need you in earlier today."_ it was Mac.

Danny groaned inwardly. "What time?"

"_One o'clock. You think you can manage?"_ Mac asked.

"Sure, sure. I can come in then." Danny answered.

"_Alright, I'll se you then, Danny." _Mac said.

"Right." Danny replied and hung up his phone. He set it back down on his nightstand and leaned his head back on his pillow.

The weight on his arm shifted to his chest. "You get called in early?"

"MMmhmm." Danny mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay said.

"'S'not your fault." Danny replied. He looked down at his chest where Lindsay's head lay. Her eyes her still closed and her hand was brought underneath her face. His fingers ran over the skin of her back, just above the sheet she was wrapped in.

"When are you in?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shifted his neck to peek at his clock. The red numbers already read, 10:28. He groaned again. "Two and a half hours. What about you?"

"I don't work today." Lindsay answered.

"Lucky." Danny bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I said 'sorry'." Lindsay replied.

Danny shifted in the bed, angling himself towards Lindsay. "Don't be. You can lie in bed all you want."

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked up at Danny. "Where's the fun when you're at work?"

Danny chuckled. "Stick around and maybe we can pick up where we left off."

"With or without the music?" Lindsay asked.

"With music. Definitely with the music." Danny lifted Lindsay's chin and kissed her lips. "You've got a wild side with that music, Montana. That's I side I wanna see more of."

Lindsay blushed and smiled. "I make a note of that cowboy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, kinda short, but i liked it. what did you think?


End file.
